Cold War
Walkthrough #Speak to Larry at Ardougne Zoo, now he's a bit nutty about penguins. Larry hopes to build a lookout to observe the penguins he will tell you to collect him 10 oak planks, 10 steel nails, a hammer and a spade. #Once you have collected these items head off towards the entrance of the snow hunter area to find Larry on a small dock. # Once there you will depart for the Iceberg! After arriving you should see a firm snow patch build you lookout here by using a plank on the patch. Then use your spade on the lookout to cover it in snow. #Once finished speak to Larry, this will be followed by a rather strange cut-scene (keep note of the emotes the penguin does). After the cut-scene speak to Larry and deam the behaviour of the penguin's you observed in the cut-scene suspicious. #Return to the dock and speak to Larry again, now here's where things get strange. You must now design a clockwork suit, this will be used to spy on the penguins. He will give you a book filled with instructions. To Make a Clockwork Suit #Collect a regular wood plank, a piece of silk and a steel bar. #Turn the steel bar into a clockwork mechanism at your house or someone else's. #Use the workbench and use the option clockwork toy then clockwork penguin to make a clockwork suit. Continuing with the strange #Return to Larry after finishing the suit you shall return to the iceberg to test it out. #After returning you will see you lookout has been completly destroyed! Also notice all the penguin's are missing. Speak to Larry and to no surprise he will blame the penguins. Now since their are no penguin's you will have no place to test the suit, however being the clever adventurer you are you'll suggest testing the suit on the penguins at the zoo. Larry will then teleport you back to Ardougne Zoo. #Free your hands and cape and you shall shrink and enter the penguin suit! Now to test out your desguise head into the penguin enclosue and click on the penguins until you find one with the talk option, now talk to him and you will be forced to give him a greeting before he shall speak to you the greeting goes has follows: Spin,wave,cheer then the penguin will start talking. Now apparently penguins are trying to....... LEARN HOW TO FLY! and escape from Ardougne Zoo. The penguin will give you a mission report to return to the outpost and ask you to speak to the penguins in Lumbridge. #Speak to Larry and you and Larry will discuss where penguins could be in Lumbridge for a moment, now head to Lumbridge. #Now to those of you who have a keen eye you may already know where the penguin operatives are, if not however head to Farmer Fred's sheep pasture where you will find Larry, use the tuxedo time option with him (dont forget to remove everything from your hands, and cape). Now head off and find a sheep with flipper's and a talk option. Before talking preform the secret greeting as shown in the previous step. Now once you are done the greeting they will still not speak to you. #Speak to Larry and return to Ardougne Zoo. And re-tuxedo, before entering the penguin enclosure once more and speak to penguin again however he will not give you the phrase, speak to Larry again an he will give you two suggestion's to bribe the penguin with. ::*Catch a cod and bribe the penguin with it. ::*Use a persuasive magic. Intelligence #When you have either the cod or magic ready talk to the penguin he will tell you the secret phrase is do not trust the walrus. #Return to Lumbridge, to Farmer fred's sheep pen and penguin suit up! Now the penguin's will talk they want you to talk to Farmer Fred to see if he's an undercover agent for the humans. #Speak to Farmer Fred wither use the bully option or warn option either will work return and speak with the penguins. Pick either option they will then give you the location of the outpost, it is on the iceberg you visited earlier under what appears to be an avalanche. They will also give you a password cabbage. #Speak to Larry and he will teleport you to the iceberg. From there head north west until you see a KGB agent penguin and use the greeting, then tell him the password, and then he will ask you for an ID but guess what you dont have one! #Now speak to Noodle he's by the KBG agent and he'll trade you an ID and a report if you give him one swamp tar and 5 feathers.